A Midnight Tryst
by cltaylor
Summary: Scene is set somewhere between Hard Eight and To the Nines. A secret between two people never meant to see the light of day; but when this is all you can get, you make do with what you can have.


_A definition of the word "Tryst" is an appointment to meet at a specified time and place; especially one made secretly by lovers. _

_A/N: Words in italics are from a song called "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence. "Before the Dawn" is a beautiful song. I only used two lines of lyrics to fit into the fic, but the song is perfect. I recommend it if you haven't heard it. You can't find it on an album. _**  
**_Warning against TS spoilers, but I'm sure I don't have any. Scene is set somewhere between Hard Eight and To the Nines.  
Warning I'm also inserting a warning for graphic scenes. Mature audiences only. If you are under age or rather sensitive to adult behavior, then do not pass go and don't collect $200.00. Turn back now… _

_

* * *

_

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you…  
I am nothing more than to see you there…_

_

* * *

_

**I** was tired of sneaking around. Months had turned into a year, that year had stretched on and now we had been a secret for so long that it had lost its appeal. At first we had just worked on a case together, really not getting along and then the tension between us turned to something different. It turned into something uncontrollable and uninhibited. I thought that one time would have gotten him out of my system, but I had been wrong. Our wills matched evenly and the chemistry between us burned bright. He wasn't my first and he certainly wouldn't be my last. With a life such as mine, I could have it no other way.

I was waiting at our designated place. It was a little place outside the city limits, a cozy penthouse in the top floor of a hotel. My cover was hidden by my fake name that I kept for occasions like these. I had walked in with a wig over my trademark hair and a black trench coat with the collar pulled up to hide my face, dark sunglasses to hide my eyes. Always the same time, same place, same station. He was untamed, confident, everything that I ever wanted in a man, and he wasn't mine.

I shared him. The thought of that wasn't what pissed me off. It was the weakness I felt when it came to him and it was something that I couldn't admit to. I had hated the very thing I had become, and it had been all for him. I wanted him to see me. You would have to be blind to not see the way he looks at her. I knew when he looked at me he wasn't really seeing me. He was picturing her.

The woman he wanted was nothing like me. The woman he was in a relationship with was in another relationship with another man. He loved a woman he would never really have, and I loved a man that would never love me back. Only difference between us was that I could let it go; and he just couldn't walk away. She was his only weakness and the only one he would allow himself to have.

I moved across the room, towards the plush upholstered chair in front of the fireplace and shrugged off my trench coat. The coat fell to feet in a pool of overpriced synthetic fabric. I pulled off the wig and tossed it against the far wall near the door. For this occasion tonight, I had picked out a floor length, black silk negligee with no back, a plunging neckline down my flat stomach and slits up both sides to my hips. I had on four inch black silk pumps making my long legs seem endless. When he has spoke to me on the phone, there was a no nonsense undertone hidden in his voice. It must have something to do with her, I thought. It was always about her.

As I moved through the room, flashes of my long, lightly tanned legs peeped out from the sides. I flipped my head over and ruffled up my hair so it would look freshly tousled, and like I had just came straight out of bed. I had lined my eyes in black charcoal and it made the ice blue of my eyes stand out against the darkness in the room. The fireplace had been lit and the room smelled faintly of wood smoke and the light scent of my magnolia perfume. He loved this sex-kitten look. His eyes would become darkened pools of desire as they traveled up my legs, to the apex between my thighs and further upward to the gently swell of my breasts. The quiet manner of him appraising me in the dim light of the room would cause my blood to heat into a boiling river of passion. I loved the sexual tension between us. He could deny it all he wanted in the light of day, but what we had between us was a rarity. At night he could unleash all those pent up emotions that he kept so tightly hidden underneath his cold demeanor during the day. He would become almost feral in his change, and if I didn't know him so well I would be smart to be afraid of him when he was in a mood. I embraced it wholeheartedly. There was nothing more I loved then to be underneath him, screaming out his name. It only made him wilder.

I ran my fingertips over the top of the chair and with a flick of my wrist; I pushed it out so that it was facing the door. I went over to the custom built bookcase in the wall beside the fireplace and poured myself a finger of top-shelf whisky. As I took my time walking back over to the chair, I contemplated my next move. I couldn't keep this up anymore. I had decided that after our last rendezvous about a month ago. The no strings attached way had worked for a few years, but this was no longer working for me. I knew tonight would be our last night. I could never ask him to stay long term with me. It wouldn't be fair to me because I knew he could never commit to me. I wasn't stupid or naïve. I knew whom his heart belonged to, even if he didn't admit it out loud.

I took a seat in the chair and draped one leg over the chair arm, allowing the leg to dangle towards the floor with the black silk pump hanging off my heel. I had my arm propped up on knee with the whisky glass in my hand. The silk of my nightgown fell in between my legs and caressed the bare skin underneath it. The silk covering my right breast was slipping off and uncovering more and more of it every time I moved. I knew what I wanted him to see when he walked through the door. I was setting him up. I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it, whether he liked it or not.

I heard the locks tumble on the door and instantly my nipples puckered into tight points. I took a sip of the whisky and delighted in the burn as it touched my lips. His eyes caught mine and I sucked the corner of my lower lip into my mouth. His eyes didn't miss anything. I watched as his body tightened in response to what he was greeted with and my body temperature shot through the roof. The door shut behind him and he moved painstakingly slow towards the middle of the room. He stopped as he came to the wall joining the foyer and the living room and leaned against it casually. I brought my glass back up to my lips and looked at him under lowered lashes.

"See anything you like?" I asked him nonchalantly.

He didn't reply and I took a slow, steady drink of whisky, draining the glass. I sucked a drop off my lower lip and sat the glass down beside the chair. I sat back up and stared into his eyes. At the angle I was at I could see myself sitting in the chair and him looking back at me. He crooked his finger at me and I raised an eyebrow. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips and I gave him a smirk. It would be a battle of wills tonight. I was doing a good job keeping my breathing deep and easy. I didn't want him to realize the effect he still had on me after all this time. For one night, I would like to think I had the upper hand.

My right hand was still resting on my knee and I slowly slid it from my knee to the inside on my thigh, then underneath the silk to caress the hot skin waiting for his touch. I could feel the weight of his eyes touching me as I leaned my head back against the back of the chair. I knew I had captivated his attention. I could hear him dragging in ragged breaths and I heard him shift on the wall. When my eyes were heavy lidded with passion, I leaned my head back up and lightly licked my lips. I drew in a sharp breath and heard the intake of his. I slid my hand from underneath the silk and traced it up along the edge of the deep plunge along my breast. I brought the finger to my mouth and put the fingernail between my teeth looking into his eyes.

"Stand up." He told me. His voice was thick with lust and his eyes were black as night. I could see the firelight reflecting off of them, and his eyes still had the dangerous edge that I couldn't get enough of. I made a show of sliding my leg from the arm of the chair and put both hands on the chair arms pushing myself up slowly. The silk fluttered back into place, floating down my body in waves. His eyes wandered slowly down my body and back up. Anticipation was nearly driving me wild but I was trying hard not to show it yet. It was a cat and mouse game right now. Both of us feeling each other out to see who would fold first.

"Come here." He commanded.

I gave him a slow, leisurely look, letting the passion burn between us. My voice was husky once I spoke.

"What's in it for me?"

His reply came in a deep growl.

"I won't ask you again."

I forced myself not to smile. I was getting underneath his skin and he knew he was being toyed with. He pushed off the wall and took only three steps to reach me. He threaded his hands into my hair and pulled me roughly up against him. With the heels on, we were eye-to-eye, lower bodies fitted together. There wasn't one inch of my body wasn't molded to his perfectly. He was hard and unyielding. He quickly crushed his lips to mine and the force of it took my breath away. My hands were trapped between our bodies and my fingers latched on to the material of his shirt. His tongue swiftly parted my lips and dominated my tongue, teasing me with a slow rhythm reserved for the rocking of hips. A moan of pleasure escaped and that motivated him to pull my head back and trail open-mouthed kisses down my chin and down my throat. His hands in my hair were pulling, causing a mix between pain and pleasure; and the pleasure was winning out.

He slid his mouth along the soft spot underneath my ear, and flicked his tongue against my earlobe.

"Take those shoes off." He demanded hotly against my ear.

"No." I moaned in protest.

He slid his hands from hair down the outer sides of my breasts and to the slits on either side of the silk. When his hands touched the bare skin, there was a spontaneous reaction in my body. His fingers skimmed the between our bodies to find that I was slick with want. He slid a finger along the crease teasingly.

"I told you," He told me as I was pushing up on him, "to take off those shoes."

"And," I breathed out, "I told you no."

He pushed a finger into me.

"You won't win. You're already too far gone."

He was right, but I wasn't going to admit it. I couldn't even think past what he was doing to me. His finger had set a rhythm that was too slow for my taste. He was waiting for me to fold and I was getting close to doing so, but not quite yet. I took my hand down the front of him, letting my fingers drift down his abs and hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants. I flicked the button open and pushed the zipper down. I pushed his pants off and flashed him a hot smile.

"Two can play that game." I told him on a moan, and slipped my hand into the front of his boxers. He might keep a tight reign on his control but certain parts of his body gave it away. He was harder than a rock. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the crease between his neck and shoulder blade, using my tongue to trace a path. His thumb flicked the soft skin between my thighs; I moaned and trembled. I brought my mouth up to his ear, and took his earlobe between my teeth.

"In the chair." I breathed softly into his ear, "Sit in the chair."

He flicked me hard before removing his hand, kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants and boxers all in one fluid motion. He pulled me over to the chair, sat down and pulled me on top of him in his lap. I positioned myself and slid down, using the back of the chair to moderate the tempo. His hands were on my hips, guiding me. The silk was draped around me, bunched at my hips and the lack of restraint was wearing me down. I was pushing towards the finish line. His teeth scraped against my neck and his fingers were biting into my flesh on my hips; and I just couldn't take it anymore. I lost it, and on the down stroke I screamed out his name; only to have it smothered by him bringing his mouth up to mine. He continue to push my hips up and down and brought me back up to the high point and I just couldn't help myself. I had my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his hair and it just kept happening over and over again. I leaned forward brushing my chest against his and moaned out his name in his ear. He finally gripped my hips cruelly and brought me down hard against him, causing me to cry out one last time.

I was breathing hard when I finally came out of my daze. I had been right. The last time was always the best. I flipped my hair back and leaned away from him, getting up off his lap. The silk fell back down along my body and I flashed him a genuine satisfied look. He was leaning against the chair, his chest falling even with his breathing. His hair was disheveled and he was ever bit of a sex god. Too bad he knew it and the fact made him arrogant.

"What was it tonight?" I asked. "You never call me unless something goes wrong with her."

His breathing was still quite ragged but it was rapidly coming under control. I was leaning over him and I felt him tense up. I knew what that meant for me. He wasn't going to answer the question. No matter, I had already made my decision before he showed up tonight.

"This," I told him. "No longer works for me." I leaned down to retrieve the trench coat that I had discarded onto the floor. The fireplace light was flickering off his body and my body stirred with pleasure. No matter how much he gave me or how rough it got, my body always craved more.

He nodded in my direction.

"That was a good choice." He told me, nodding to the black silk gown I had picked out for tonight. His voice held a hint of amusement. This decision of mine might have come as a surprise but he knew it was coming.

I shrugged on the coat and brushed my straight, platinum blond locks from the collar. I tied the belt tight around my waist and cut my blue eyes to him.

"You should stop being a pussy and give it up." I told him, with a smile on my face. "She's got you hooked for life."

He gave me a faint smile and I arched an eyebrow in his direction. I know that kind of smile. I'd known him long enough that he didn't need to speak for me to know what was going on in that head of his. He was thinking about what I said, but he would never give any indication that I was right. A man was always going to be just a man. Give him an inch and he'll take you for the whole ride.

"And what would you know about it?" He asked me with the smile still in place, "You always come when I call."

"Oh, don't give me that shit. I fuck you because I can." I snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

He had the nerve to laugh and stood up from the chair. He crossed his distance between us and kissed me on the lips.

"I've seen the way she looks at you." I told him. I opened up my eyes and focused them on him, "And I've seen the way you look at her. In fact, I bet she's waiting on you right now."

The look in his eyes changed and I pushed away from him, putting another knot in the belt.

"Don't call me again." I said, "From this point on, I'm not available." I gave him the once over one last time and turned to go. I paused as I got to the door and put my hand on the doorknob. I looked back over my shoulder and he was looking my way. He nodded.

"Jeanne."

I picked up the wig I had tossed on the floor earlier. The cascade of brown curls bounced as I shook the wig out and I gave him a careless smile.

"Goodbye, Joe."

* * *


End file.
